Will you take
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: Roger desides to go the last step in a relationship. Benny is back with a secret. And Mark is well...Mark.. Everything is on the rocks and this family really learns what NoDayButToday really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm……SO this story about, oh you'll see…. Anyways stay with me until the second chapter if you don't then you'll regret it.**

**Disclaimer: Yes all mine. No just kidding Jonathan should learn to share tough**.

Mark rode his bike into his and Rogers apartment. He slammed open the door and clearly looked pissed, "ROGER!"

Roger looked over from the couch where he had his guitar in his lap, "Mimi's coming over so chill."

Mark looked at Rodger, "Are you going to-" Mark begin.

Rodger held up a small box, "Yes I am Mark." He said annoyed tuning his guitar to try and rid of nervousness. "Roger you sure as hell know you don't have enough-" Mark begin again and got interrupted again.

"I am going to!"

"Roger baby," Mimi came in through the door struggling a little bit with the heavy door. "Mark can you-"

A knock on the door made Mimi jump. She opens the door and saw Benny there. "Alison and I were over-" Mimi stood there puzzled, "Oh Benny" She hugged him and he wrapped her in his arms, all that he wanted was the life that he had before Muffy.

Roger's watched shocked, "Mimi?"

"Oh Roger," Mimi said realizing what she had done.

Roger glanced at her, "Is there something I should know about?"

"What...no...he just." Benny decided to help out "Roger this isn't anything.'

Roger glanced the them and held the box in his pocket tighter, "Mimi I need to ask you something."

"Can it wait Roger? This is a really bad time."

"Mimi..." He whined.

"Fine come lets go in your room." Mimi led him to his room, waiting for whatever he had to say.

Roger walked right next to her feeling slightly annoyed, "Mimi are you pissed at me?"

"No...I just..."

"Just?"

"Just what" Mimi said impatiently.

Roger sighed, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, tell me what ever is so important."

Roger handed her the box, "Open it."

"What?"

"Mimi open the box." Roger was getting impatient with Mimi's bitchness fast.

"Ok" She opens the box and replied "Roger what the hell is this?"

"A ring…"

"Yeah I see that why are you giving me a ring"

"Because I want you to marry me," Shakily he got on one knee****

**Great now that you know what is going on, read the second chapter to get the good drama. REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really really short, sorry! But the next chapter and this one were too long to go together. REVIEW! **

"What," Mimi stood shocked and confused.

"I want you to marry me." Roger said again, glad to have the words out in the open.

"Roger what would your parents think of you marrying a stripper and a junkie." Mimi said fumbling around with the little back box.

"I don't care what they think."

"I do, I want to know how the people that love you would say to this." Mimi said afraid to look Roger in the eye.

"They don't matter. What do you say, will you be my wife?"

"No."

"What?" Roger's chest felt as if it was about to explode. How could she say no?

"You're trying to use me to fix your problems. I can't be your white picked fence girl Roger. If you marry me then the AIDS won't go away and you'll still have to pay the rent." Mimi ran out of the room. Roger slammed his fist against the wall. Maureen went after Mimi to see what happened and Benny went to see Roger, maybe they could greave together.

**See I was right it was short. Please review! PLEASE!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again short sorry! But….. I have no excuse… sorry… Perhaps no one heard me beg for reviews! Please please review! I even love flames and anonymous reviews**!

**Disclaimer: FINE! It isn't mine! **

"Mimi, Mimi honey what happened did Roger……. Did Roger hurt you?" Maureen was almost afraid of the answer. She continued to knock on the door; she could hear Mimi sobbing on the other side of the door, all that she wanted was to make sure that her friends was ok.

Maureen turned the knob on the door to find that Mimi hadn't locked it. "Mimi honey what is wrong?" Mimi was curled up on her bed sobbing. "Mimi tell me what happened." Maureen begged.

"He…He asked me to…to…. To marry him," Mimi sat up but was still upset.

Maureen couldn't help but ask, "Well what'd you say?"

"No I said No!" Mimi got up off the bed.

"What, why?"

Mimi went to her closet. She pulled out a bag of white powder, and through it on the bed. Maureen whispered, "Oh Mimi," Seeing that Mimi wasn't done, a tear strolled down Maureen's cheek. Mimi through out many needles, fish nets, some of her 'uniforms', many very mini shirts, low cut tops, and a pair of four inch heals she looked at Maureen in a blank stare.

"Mimi what is this?" Maureen asked.

Someone knocked on the door, "Mimi open up it is me I just want to talk," I was Roger.

"Roger we are almost done here hold on," Maureen said covering for Mimi.

"Mimi what is this pile of shit." Maureen insisted.

"The reason I can't marry Roger, Maureen I am a hoe!"

**Ha Ha Ha. Now review! R-E-V-I-E-W!! Hope that you like it, and if not please tell me so by REIVIEWING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHA! MOO! So this chapter is a little, dramatic….I think! Review. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the movie and other various Rent items**.

"What?"

"Maureen I am a hoe!"

"No no your not," Maureen denied.

"Hey, Mimi let me in, come on let's just talk." Roger said both of the women had forgotten that he was on the other side of the door.

Maureen walked over to the door and pulled it open to revile a very upset Roger. "Where is she?"

Mimi had ran in the bathroom remembering to lock the door this time. Roger saw the pile of questionable items.

"What is this," Roger demanded pointing at the pile. Mimi poked her head out of the bathroom, neither Maureen or Roger saw her.

"Look Roger, Mimi she is just upset she'll get over it just-"

"Maureen let me talk to her."

"Roger she….. I'll talk to her." Maureen said now seeing Mimi.

"Damn it," Roger stormed off of the room.

"Roger wait!" Mimi said still in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Mimi?"

"Roger I can't marry you because-"

"I can't listen to this," Roger muttered storming out of the room not looking back.

Mimi collapsed in the doorway, "Mimi!" Maureen rushed over to her. Maureen panicked for a moment then called, "Roger!"

"What do you- oh my god Mimi!"

**Now REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Really have no comments about this chapter…**

Roger looked at the nurse his eyes full of tears, "Can't you save her!?"

"She'll live," The nurse said, "I assume you are aware that she has AIDS."

Roger nodded and sighed, "Can I see her?"

"She is still unconscious; Mr. Davis there is something else." The nurse looked at Roger.

"Yes?" Roger asked impatiently.

"Traces of heroin were found in her blood test."

Roger had to clutch his hands tightly his knuckles turning white. He wanted a talk to Mimi, to someone anyone.

"I will tell you when she is awake." The nurse turned around and left.

"So what did she say?" Maureen asked.

"She's unconscious, Maureen the nurse said that she was using again..." Roger shoved away tears. He loved her so much

"Oh God," Maureen said. "Roger can I get you anything, coffee, water, food anything?"

"A knife..." Roger groaned.

"Roger don't think like that, it will be ok," Maureen said serious as she had been in the last six months.

"Why Mimi hates me!?" Roger yelled.

"No she doesn't Roger, it just wasn't the right time."

"When would have been the right time Maureen? Most girls scream and cry...but no Mimi has to break my heart!"

"Roger you of all people know that Mimi isn't like most girl, sure as hell not when she dances," Maureen put her hand on her hip.

Roger shook his head, "Everyone you love immediately falls head over heels for you, but no, I ask Mimi and she leaves me hanging a no!" Roger screamed.

"Have you ever thought that this isn't about you Roger?" Maureen groaned and sat in a chair.

"Damn it this woman is driving me mad!" Roger groaned.

"Then why did you ask her to marry you, Roger there is something you should know about."

"I knew that Mimi has been using again."

"What, Mo why didn't you tell me?" Roger screamed out of hurt and pain. "Why does she do this?"

"She is upset, with her life she thinks that you're the only part that her parents would approve of, Roger she hates herself." Roger stared at the ground.

Roger's eyes looked up immanently, "Mimi..." He whispered.

"Mr. Davis you can now go in and see her." The nurse announced

Roger ran into the room, "Mimi?"

"Roger, Roger I am so sorry. I just… I couldn't, I can't I love you so much but I can't marry you." Mimi said her voice cracked and she was so weak.

Roger bowed his head, "Mimi...I know..." Mimi sat back down in her bed.

"Roger what is wrong, besides the obvious?"

Roger looked into her eyes, "I feel as if I'm hurting you."

"Roger don't you remember what happened last time you left, _without you the sun burns... _Please Roger I need you so much, I love you."

"Why Mimi?"

"Haven't you been listening I love you so much dumb ass."

Roger kissed her cheek, "Fine. I love you too."

Mimi reached up to Roger to kiss him. Roger kissed her back gently. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, "Sleep." Mimi willingly agreed.

**Review Please! **


End file.
